Superboy in December 2015
During December 2015, Superboy was assigned to help safeguard a political rally, but was kidnapped by an alien along with several Leaguers. They eventually convinced their captor of their right to freedom, and were released to help fight off another alien invader with the Team and the League. History Before he started his briefing, Nightwing wanted to know if Miss Martian and Superboy could work together, without their recent breakup getting in the way. They both agreed that they were professional enough to do it. Miss Martian, Superboy, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Batgirl and Lagoon Boy were Beta Squad, tasked with protecting Noor Harjavti's democracy rally. Megan and Conner scouted the crowd at the gathering, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Clark Kent showed up at the rally and met with Superboy. Jimmy wanted to show his old acquaintances how his mustache was growing, but neither Megan nor Conner could notice anything different about him. Clark spotted Devastation and excused himself, but almost immediately, Devastation, Superman and Superboy disappeared in a flash of light. Superboy found himself trapped by Kylstar in a crystalline prison. An inhibitor orb nullified his powers, preventing an escape. Several other heroes, villains and champions were also captured. He tried to piece together what happened to him, but the sounds coming from the orb affected his thinking. Captain Atom freed himself from his prison, and freed Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel. The heroes discussed what to do with the other prisoners. Superman spotted Draaga, a villain he and Superboy fought two years earlier. Captain Atom, as new leader of the League, decided not to free anyone until they knew more about their captor. The heroes came to a window and discovered, to their dismay, that they were being held captive on the Moon. The heroes had difficulty getting their bearings in the crystalline corridors. Captain Marvel came up with a plan to find the teleporters that brought them to the Moon, but the next moment, the group was teleported inside a cell. They were addressed by Orb-One, providing translation for First Leader Kylstar. Superboy was unhappy the group were referred to as "weapons". Orb-One told them they would remain where they were during their journey. Kylstar's ship then lifted off from the surface of the Moon and headed into space. The heroes waited patiently in their cell. Failing to convince First Leader Kylstar that they do not want to accompany him on his journey, the heroes pummeled the ground beneath them, and ventured their way through the vessel. The heroes were immediately teleported to a new destination in the vessel, along with Kylstar and Orb-One. The heroes were quickly trounced by First Leader Kylstar. Kylstar prepared to deliver the final blow on Wonder Woman, before Superboy intervened. He was knocked down. Superboy came to just after the others. Wonder Woman called for a coordinated attack. The heroes decided to go for the West Maneuver. While the others attacked Kylstar, Superboy lurched behind the alien, causing him to fall over. Just as they thought they had defeated him, Orb-One summoned new containment orbs. Miss Martian arrived and liberated the heroes from their controlling orbs. Having seen the prowess of his acquisitions, Kylstar decided to explain his actions to all of them. He had all the captives released, and explained how he needed them to save his people. A few chose to join him; the rest were teleported away. The heroes and villains were teleported straight into the control room whare Alpha Squad was fighting the Collector of Worlds. The Bio-Ship's weapons made quick work of the coludroid. Superboy picked up the intact head, which began to scan him. The Collector pronounced Superboy corrupted, enraging Superman, who destroyed the head with a blast of heat vision. Just as they were planning to regroup, dozens more coludroids showed up and surrounded the heroes and villains.At Atom and Nightwing's insistence, the Collector shut down his shrinking beam, as someone below attempted to shut down the force field, and agreed not to preserve the city. Superboy gathered with the other Leaguers and Team members, and discussed the coincidence of two alien incursions on the same day. References See also * Superboy * Superboy in July 2010 * Superboy in August 2010 * Superboy in September 2010 * Superboy in October 2010 * Superboy in November 2010 * Superboy in December 2010 * Superboy in January 2016 * Superboy in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories